1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing failures in applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The explosion of information and integration of technology into every day life has increased demands on how computer systems are managed and maintained. As access to information becomes omnipresent and expected through computers, handheld computers, and wireless devices, the stability of programs and data becomes increasingly important. With these advances, autonomic computing has been introduced in which software is implemented to aid in the management and maintenance of computer systems. One of the main features of autonomic computing is to provide self-fixing and self-healing components.
Currently, autonomic processes may be used to handle failures on computer systems. These autonomic processes also are referred to as agents. For example, if a program on a computer system fails to execute or hangs, the program may be restarted by an autonomic agent. In some cases, the entire computer system may be restarted or rebooted by this agent. Currently, in addition to restarting the application or data processing system, the autonomic agent also may send a notification to a human user. The human user may then select the appropriate diagnostic tools, analyze the problem, and implement a solution to the failure. The human user is typically a technician or engineer. To fix the problem, the user may have to download a program patch or perhaps modify the configuration of the system or pending program. If the program is at fault, new components, such as executables, libraries, or configuration files, are then installed by the user to fix the software problem.
Further, registry settings may have to be changed or certain program parameters may need to be adjusted. These settings are performed at the local machine on which the problem occurs. In some cases, the problem is with the autonomic software itself and the error is caused by a defective program. Currently, autonomic software is unable to fix itself.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for an improved autonomic agent that provides for self healing of software.